New Girl At Kisaragi High
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Zia Anderson is new to Kisaragi Girls' High, will she make a fine addition to the baseball team? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The New Girl Part 1

**I don't own Princess Nine, Princess Nine is a copyright of Kensei Date.**

 **Author's Note: This story is the sequel to A Gift From My Mother: Kanako Mita Edition, so read & review A Gift From My Mother: Kanako Mita Edition first.**

 **The New Girl Part 1**

 **One morning at the Kisaragi Girls' High School just after New Year's Day, Ryo Hayakawa was putting away the equipment after baseball practice, when a girl in her school uniform came up to her.**

 **"** _ **Ohayō**_ **!** **Good morning,** **" Ryo said cheerfully. "I'm Ryo Hayakawa-Hotta, you must be new to this school, what's your name?"**

 **"My name is Zia Anderson, I just moved here from the United States," the dark brown haired green eyed girl said. "and I'm here to join your team as a stand-in player for when one of your teammates is out sick or something."**

 **"Can you even play catcher?" Ryo asked Zia with confidence.**

 **"I can play** _ **every**_ **position** _ **but**_ **catcher, I'm not strong enough I'm afraid." Zia answered Ryo.**

 **"That's too bad," another girl said as she came out of the locker room, like the new girl, she was wearing her school uniform, but unlike the new girl, she had blonde hair and purple eyes. "because our catcher, Mao Daidoji, is out sick for the week with a cold and we are** _ **desperate**_ **for a stand-in catcher."**

 **"Well, I can** _ **try**_ **to play the catcher position, but I don't think I'll be good at it, Miss..." Zia began.**

 **"My name is Yoko Tokashiki, but just call me Yoko, you will meet the rest of the team this afternoon during practice including the coach." Yoko said.**

 **The bell tolled signaling the beginning of class.**

 **"Class has started!" Ryo shouted.**

 **"Oh no," Yoko shouted. "we're late!"**

 **Once she got to her homeroom, Ryo was surprised to see Zia standing at the blackboard.**

 **"Class, we have a new student joining us all the way from America," the teacher said. "I would like everyone here to give a nice warm welcome to Zia Anderson."**


	2. The New Girl Part 2

**The New Girl Part 2**

 _ **I don**_ **'** _ **t believe it**_ **, Ryo thought.** _ **that**_ **'** _ **s the girl I met just a few minutes ago**_ **.**

 **"Would you please take a seat, Miss Anderson?" the teacher asked.**

 **"Sure, Mr. Nakashima, but where?" Zia asked.**

 **Ryo raised her right hand, "Mr. Nakashima?" she asked.**

 **The teacher saw Ryo's hand, "Yes, Miss Hayakawa?" he asked.**

 **"There is an empty seat next to mine that the new girl can use." Ryo said to the teacher.**

 **"Very well," Mr. Nakashima sighed. "Miss Anderson, please be seated next to Miss Hayakawa."**

 **"Yes, Mr. Nakashima." Zia said.**

 **Zia sat down at the empty seat next to Ryo's.**

 **After the morning classes had ended, it was time for lunch.**

 **"Wow, Nene," Ryo exclaimed. "this lunch is delicious!"**

 **"Thanks, Ryo." Nene said.**

 **After lunch, it was time for afternoon practice.**

 **Zia was in uniform with Mao's catcher's gear on, "Okay, Ryo, I'm ready!" she called.**

 **"Whatever you do, Hayakawa," Izumi Himuro warned. "** _ **do not**_ **throw the Lightning Ball for the new girl to try to catch."**

 **"The Lightning Ball," Zia asked, now confused. "what the heck** _ **is**_ **that?"**

 **"It's a special pitch that my father used to throw when he was alive." Ryo answered Zia.**

 **"Your father... wait just one minute," Zia realized. "you are the daughter of Hidehiko Hayakawa... as in** _ **the**_ **Hidehiko Hayakawa, the most famous Japanese baseball player that had ever lived?"**

 **"That's me," Ryo said to Zia. "now, would you like to test out your still level as stand-in catcher?"**

 **"That'd be awesome!" Zia exclaimed.**

 **Since she knew that Zia was a beginner in the catcher position, Ryo decided to throw something easy for Zia to catch, such as one of her knuckle balls.**

 **Zia caught Ryo's knuckle ball in the catcher's mitt and could not believe her eyes.**


	3. The New Girl Part 3

**The New Girl Part 3**

 **"Whoa," Seira Morimura shouted. "I can't believe that the new girl** _ **actually**_ **can play Mao's position without having Mao's build!"**

 **"I think you were just trying to fool Ryo and me this morning!" Yoko said to Zia.**

 **"What are you talking about, Yoko?" Koharu asked, putting a little anti-itch ointment on an itching red rash on her right arm.**

 **"When Ryo & I met Zia this morning, she said she could play every position except for catcher, but look at the new girl now!" Yoko exclaimed.**

 **"You are amazing, Zia!" Kanako exclaimed.**

 **Suddenly, the nine members of the baseball team could hear shouting from the side of the fence that the Kisaragi Boys' High School was on.**

 **"Mermaid," the voice shouted in a jolly manner. "hey, Mermaid!"**

 **"Mermaid?" Zia asked, she didn't have a clue.**

 **"That's got to be Sanjouin," Koharu said. "I have to catch up with my boyfriend, I can't believe he was transfered to the boys' high school just last week!"**

 **"You have a good time, Koharu!" the other girls called.**

 **"** _ **Arigatōgozaimasu**_ **!** **Thank you!** **" Koharu called back to her teammates.**

 **After Koharu left with Sanjouin, Ryo had an idea.**

 **"What do you say we all get changed to pay Mao a sick call?" Ryo asked.**

 **"Even me, Ryo?" Zia asked.**

 **"Even you, Zia." Ryo answered kindly.**


	4. Visiting Mao

**Visiting Mao**

 **A few minutes later, Ryo, Kanako, Nene, Seira, Hikaru, Izumi, Yoko, and Zia arrived at the Daidoji residence.**

 **Ryo knocked on the front door.**

 **"Mom, *achoo* can you get that?" Mao called from the inside of the house.**

 **"I'm on my way with a tray of shredded coconut brownies and some chicken ramen for you already, Mao Honey, so, I'll get the door after I give you your lunch." Mrs. Daidoji called back.**

 **"Thank you, Mom." Mao said.**

 **Mrs. Daidoji set Mao's lunch on a tray in front of her so she could relax in front of the television watching a video from her old Judo days, and went to open the front door.**

 **When Mrs. Daidoji opened the door, she found the other members of the baseball team but Koharu plus Zia standing in the doorway.**

 **"Pardon me, Mrs. Daidoji," Ryo said. "but is Mao ready for us to see her?"**

 **"Yes, girls, but she's still not ready to go back to school just yet." Mrs. Daidoji answered.**

 **Zia and the others went in to see how Mao was feeling.**

 **"Mao, this is Zia Anderson." Ryo said.**

 **"Hello, Mao." Zia said.**

 **"Hello, I'm glad you'll be subbing for me while I recover from my cold." Mao said to Zia.**

 **"That's my plan, anything to help my new friends and teammates," Zia exclaimed. "all the way to Koshien!"**

 **"All the way to Koshien!" the others cheered.**

 **"Girls, it's time for you to go home," Mrs. Daidoji said firmly. "I don't want any of the rest of you catching Mao's cold."**


	5. Teaching The Wave Motion Swing

**Teaching The Wave Motion Swing**

 **"Okay, Mrs. Daidoji," the other girls sighed. "See you later, Mao."**

 **"See you later, everyone." Mao said.**

 **A few days later, Zia was getting pretty good at her stand-in catcher's role on the team, though Shinsaku Kido had a crazy idea up his sleeve.**

 **"Hey," Shinsaku called. "Hotta!"**

 **Koharu hit a baseball to Yoko, "Yes, Coach?" she asked.**

 **"Come here for a moment." Shinsaku said to Koharu.**

 **Koharu handed the bat off to Izumi so that Izumi could help Yoko practice fielding while she went to see what the coach wanted.**

 **"What is it, Coach?" Koharu asked.**

 **"I would like you to teach Anderson how to do your Wave Motion Swing after school is over." Coach Kido said to Koharu.**

 **"No problem." Koharu said to Shinsaku.**

 **After school let out for the day, Zia met Koharu on the baseball diamond.**

 **"Why did you want to see me, Koharu?" Zia asked.**

 **"To put it simply, Zia," Koharu said. "Coach wants me to teach you how to do my Wave Motion Swing, just in case I should need someone more experienced than Nene to fill in for me."**

 **"I'm ready," Zia said to Koharu. "what does it take to learn the Wave Motion Swing?"**

 **"It takes dedication, focus, determination, and defiance, the same exact things that it takes to learn how to throw my sister's Lightning Ball." Koharu explained to Zia.**

 **"Dedication, focus, determination, and defiance," Zia repeated. "got it, Koharu."**

 **At first, Zia couldn't master the Wave Motion Swing, but by the time of dusk, she did Koharu's swing perfectly.**

 **"Nicely done, Zia!" Koharu exclaimed, she was proud.**


	6. News Of A Practice Game Part 1

**News Of A Practice Game Part 1**

 **"Thanks, Koharu." Zia said.**

 **Suddenly, a car drove up to the school.**

 **"Zia, what are you still doing here," the man asked. "you missed supper and it is getting late!"**

 **"I'm sorry, Dad, I lost track of time while I was trying to learn Koharu's Wave Motion Swing." Zia answered.**

 **"Who's this Koharu with the Wave Motion Swing?" the manasked Zia.**

 **Koharu stepped forward, "That'd be me, Sir." she said to the man.**

 **"Well, tell me where you live, Miss Hotta," the man said. "and Zia and I can give you a ride home."**

 **"My current residence is the Shino Oden Restaurant located in Minazuki Alley." Koharu answered the man.**

 **"I know exactly where that is! I stop by every day for lunch," the man said to Koharu. "and you may call me Samuel."**

 **After being dropped off at her current residence, Koharu called out, "See you later, Samuel! See you tomorrow, Zia!"**

 **Her father heard her, "Who are Samuel and Zia, Koharu?" he asked.**

 **"The Andersons are new to Japan, Dad, Mr. Samuel Anderson stops here on his lunch hour before going back to work, and his daughter, Zia attends school with Ryo and me and is on our baseball team as a stand-in player, since Mao is sick this week, Zia is filling in as catcher." Koharu answered.**

 **"Oh, the Anderson family," Akira said. "I remember them now."**

 **The next morning in their locker room, the nine players on the girls' baseball team could not believe the news that was posted on the bulletin board, they all were shocked.**


	7. News Of A Practice Game Part 2

**News Of A Practice Game Part 2**

 **"What the heck! I don't believe this!" Ryo exclaimed.**

 **"What's the matter, Ryo? Oh my god!" Seira exclaimed.**

 **There was a notice on the bulletin board that said that there would be a practice game against Rinkai High School the next day.**

 **"A practice game against Rinkai High School...** _ **tomorrow**_ **," Kanako exclaimed. "there's no way we can be ready in time!"**

 **"And with Mao still sick," Yoko said. "what will we do, we're sunk!"**

 **"Well, ladies," Shinsaku said. "you will all have to practice extra hard!"**

 **"And do not forget, even though she is now home on Yukara," Yuki said. "we still have Fifi with us."**

 **"And," Zia added. "I'll give it my all in the catcher's box!"**

 **They all went out for practice to try to do their best.**

 **From left field, Yuki noticed that Koharu was using a baseball bat to try to scratch her itchy back.**

 **"Hey, Koharu," Yuki called over to the batter's box. "do you need to see the nurse?"**

 **"No, Yuki, I'm fine," Koharu said honestly. "my back just itches around my left scapula."**

 **"I think Yuki is right, Guppy," Hikaru said to Koharu. "maybe you should see the nurse, it could be that you are allergic to something."**

 **"But what about practice?" Koharu asked.**

 **"Your health comes first and foremost, Hotta," Shinsaku reprimanded. "now, hit the showers!"**

 **"Yes, Coach." Koharu sighed.**

 **Koharu walked off to the nurse's office feeling sad and itchy.**


	8. News Of A Practice Game Part 3

**News Of A Practice Game Part 3**

 **Once she reached the nurse's office, Koharu knocked on the door.**

 **"Come in." the nurse invited Koharu.**

 **Koharu walked into the nurse's office, "I don't feel too well, Miss Kojikawa." she said.**

 **"Let's see where the trouble is," Miss Kojikawa said. "shall we, Koharu?"**

 **"I feel a bit itchy around my left scapula," Koharu said to Miss Kojikawa. "my coach and teammates all think I could be allergic to some kind of plant or something."**

 **"Koharu, would you mind if I lifted up your jersey in the back," Miss Kojikawa said. "I would like to see what I'm dealing with."**

 **"Do whatever you need to do, Miss Kojikawa." Koharu said.**

 **The nurse lifted up the back of Koharu's baseball jersey to discover that the young center fielder had a big ugly red rash on her left scapula.**

 **"I'm not going to lie to you, Miss Hotta," Miss Kojikawa said gently. "but this rash indicates that you** _ **are**_ **allergic to something."**

 **Now, Koharu was shocked, "Just what am I allergic to, Miss Kojikawa?" she asked.**

 **"Take it easy, Miss Hotta, what you are allergic to won't kill you," the school nurse said. "you are simply allergic to poison ivy, which makes you really itchy if you come in contact with it."**

 **"What should I do? It** _ **really**_ _ **really**_ **itches!" Koharu exclaimed.**

 **"Don't worry, Miss Hotta, I'm going to put a little bit of this anti-itch cream on your back where the rash is," Miss Kojikawa said to Koharu. "and then, you should be cleared to go back to your practice."**

 **"Thank you, Miss Kojikawa." Koharu said.**

 **Back on the baseball field, Koharu was in the batter's box.**

 **Koharu was no longer itchy, thanks to the medicine that Miss Kojikawa gave her.**

 **"I am glad to see that you are feeling better now, Koharu," Izumi said. "now, it's my turn to bat."**

 **That evening at the Himuro residence, Izumi was playing the piano with fiery intensity, when her mother came into the living room.**

 **"Koharu is on the phone and she feels like talking, Izumi." Keiko said to her daughter.**

 **Izumi stopped playing the piano and grabbed the receiver.**


	9. Good News From Koharu

**Good News From Koharu**

 **"Hello?" Izumi asked on her end of the telephone.**

 **"Hello, Izumi? This is Koharu," Koharu said on her end. "I have such wonderful news! Wait until I tell you what Coach Kido told the rest of us while you were in the shower after today's practice."**

 **"Spill it, Hotta!" Izumi exclaimed.**

 **"Well, the coach told the rest of us that Mao has fully recovered from her cold and will be back at school tomorrow! Just in time for the practice game against Rinkai High!" Koharu told Izumi.**

 **"Poor Zia will be heartbroken." Izumi told Koharu, there was seriousness in the third base player's voice.**

 **"She is** _ **everything**_ **but heartbroken, Izumi." Koharu said on her end of the telephone line.**

 **"What do you mean?" Izumi asked Koharu.**

 **"Principal Mita told Coach Kido that he was pulling Kanako from the practice game tomorrow afternoon due to her having a dentist appointment during the time of the practice game." Koharu filled Izumi in.**

 **"Let me get this straight," Izumi said to Koharu. "Zia will be filling in for Kanako in the shortstop position in tomorrow's practice game?"**

 **"What a twist! Thank you for telling me, Hotta." Izumi said.**

 **Izumi quickly hung up the telephone.**

 **"What did Koharu want, Izumi?" Keiko asked.**

 **"The practice game is still on, Mom, Zia will be subbing for Kanako tomorrow since Kanako will be at her dentist appointment." Izumi answered.**


	10. The Practice Game

**The Practice Game**

 **The next afternoon, everyone but Kanako was changing into their baseball uniforms, with Zia dawning Kanako's uniform.**

 **Principal Mita stopped by the team's locker room, "Are you ready to go, Kanako?" he asked.**

 **"Yes I am, Dad." Kanako replied.**

 **After Kanako left for her dentist appointment, the practice game began.**

 **All during the practice game, everything was going well for the Kisaragi Girls.**

 **At one point, the Kisaragi Boys' high school stopped by to cheer their sister school on.**

 **"You can do it, Tofu! Strike this batter out!" Hiroki Takasugi cheered.**

 **Ryo pitched her trump card, the Lightning Ball.**

 **Ryo's Lightning Ball devastated the final Rinkai High batter, winning the practice game for the Kisaragi Girls' School.**

 **"You girls did it," Seishiro exclaimed. "you won!"**

 **After the practice game, everyone celebrated the victory of the Kisaragi Girls' baseball team at the oden bar that evening.**

 **Even Kanako showed up.**

 **"Well, Kanako," Seira asked. "how was your dentist appointment?"**

 **"It was great, Seira," Kanako. "Dr. Fujioka said that I had a perfect smile! No cavities in this girl's mouth! However, she still wants me to drink more water and eat less sweets."**

 **"Excellent, Kanako," Izumi said. "and, you will be happy to know that we won our practice game against Rinkai High!"**

 **"Equally excellent, Izumi!" Kanako exclaimed proudly.**


	11. Teaching The Lightning Ball To Zia

**Teaching The Lightning Ball To Zia**

 **The next morning at the Kisaragi Girls' High School, Ryo & Zia were running to class due to being tardy.**

 **When Shinsaku suddenly blocked their path.**

 **"What do you need, Coach?" Ryo asked.**

 **"I would like you to teach Anderson how to throw your Lightning Ball, Hayakawa, you never know when she will need to fill in for you as pitcher." Shinsaku answered.**

 **"So, would you like me to teach her after afternoon practice, Coach?" Ryo asked.**

 **"Very perceptive, Hayakawa!" Shinsaku said.**

 **"I'll do it!" Ryo exclaimed.**

 **After school let out for the day, Zia met Ryo on the baseball diamond.**

 **"Why did you want to see me, Ryo?" Zia asked.**

 **"To put it simply, Zia," Ryo said. "Coach wants me to teach you how to do my Lightning Ball, just in case I should need someone more experienced than Nene to fill in for me."**

 **"I'm ready," Zia said to Ryo. "what does it take to learn the Lightning Ball?"**

 **"It takes dedication, focus, determination, and defiance, the same exact things that it takes to learn how to throw my sister's Wave Motion Swing." Ryo explained to Zia.**

 **"Dedication, focus, determination, and defiance," Zia repeated. "got it, Ryo."**

 **At first, Zia couldn't master the Lightning Ball, but by the time of dusk, she did Ryo's special pitch perfectly.**

 **"Nicely done, Zia!" Ryo exclaimed, she was proud.**

 **"Thanks, Ryo." Zia said.**

 **Suddenly, Zia's stomach began to grumble like crazy.**

 **"You hungry, Zia?" Ryo observed.**

 **"I guess I skipped supper again," Zia said to Ryo. "much like I did the day I learned how to perform Koharu's Wave Motion Swing."**

 **"Well," Ryo said. "would you like to order something at my family's restaurant?"**

 **After supper at the oden bar, Zia went back to her house by train.**


	12. A Saturday Picnic

**A Saturday Picnic**

 **The Saturday following the practice game against Rinkai High School, Koharu entered the bedroom she shared with Ryo to find Ryo hard at work on her weekend homework.**

 **"Are you finished with your homework yet, Ryo?" Koharu asked.**

 **Koharu was impatient to get going to the park to meet with the other Kisaragi Girls' baseball team members as well as Sanjouin, Hiroki, and Seishiro for a picnic.**

 **"I am nearly done, Koharu." Ryo said.**

 **Once she was finished with her weekend homework, Ryo went with Koharu to meet the others at the park for their picnic.**

 **None of the others had tried what Zia had packed, pepperoni pita pizza before.**

 **So, everyone tried it and loved it.**

 **All during the picnic, food was eaten and games were being played.**

 **Zia was so happy that she had found her new friends at long last.**


End file.
